Forum:Coming back to the game, need help!
Some of you might remember me, I was super active on this wiki about a little over a month ago. However, having maxed out everything with nothing left to do and no way to compete vs people who spent loads of money on gear and spells, I quit in hopes that it would change or at least they would give some good updates. With light of the recent patch, I've found it kind of interesting and sparked my will to play again. It's going to be hard to get back on my feet as I've lost hundreds of thousands of all resources. (Non stop attacking me, literally leaving me with 1000 gold and 10 crystals.) Anyways, in order for me to get back on my feet it's gonna take a lot of work and I was just looking to find some good allies here as I've read that it's super important for that now. My in-game name is Derpy so feel free to add me, but it's probably a good idea to msg me first. I'll do what I can to assist you as well. :) ---- I'd just like to thank seyon, dani386, and xXDeszarasXx for offering me what help they could :) Update::: After a few days of trying to play and come back, I've decided to quit again because I get a constant swarm of double armies with full gear attacking me, crippling my resources and production. I find it is impossible to come back now without spending 100 bucks to fully gear myself. Thanks everybody who tried to help by sending reinforcements to my castle, but it just is not enough sadly. :( Edit by xXDeszarasXx: Sad words indeed, i could try to take them down for you but i think that wouldnt help much. one little tip for if you are interested tho, the way i geared is by setting priorities, instead of buying another 360, PC or Retro game i decided to invest that monthly money into little empire, why? because since i got this little game i immediately noticed i spend all of my gaming time in it, so you wont see me spending money on games unless it is Dawn Of War III or a game of the Gears of War caliber ;). ---- definately sad to see you go :( i can offer you 28 archers if you stay! i wish they had guilds of some sort in this game with a system making it easy to help your guild mates in their time of need (a push notification when you or a guild mate is being invaded , and in game a pop up/mail "_______ is being attacked in xx:yy, do you want to send reinforcements?". let me know if you decide to give it another try Seyon33 23:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- update: ugh, yeah it is pretty depressing. i got hit by a level 31 (im level 27) a few minutes ago, i was 100% ready. i had my full army (my hero has the 2 top spells and the heal, his gear is "medium") on the front line, just behind his line i had a full army with a hero from my fort, one of my friends had left a row of knights, mages and 2 rows of archers, another left a row of footman, and a last (my 2nd account) had 7 rows of archers... 100% of them are now dead. , and i dont have the money to replace the troops i lost yet -.-; bah. it seems this raises the diffrence between the haves and have nots. even his second hero was using pretty nice spells and decked out in the teir just before the lottery stuff. i may end up dropping out as well -.-; Seyon33 04:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Here's what I hate the most about the game. There is NO STRATEGY INVOLVED AT ALL. There is NO WAY regular troops can beat a fully geared hero. No amount of troops, no matter what they are can beat it other than another fully geared hero. There really is no coming back to this game because even if all of my allies reinforced my castle with 1000 units (any), a single fully geared hero will get through them all due to their spells and life regen/life leech. This game is getting worse by the update in the sense that all of the strategy you need in the beginning is lost at higher levels (25ish on) due to the cash shop items. Having a fort is Camel's lazy way of saying hey, we're gonna retool the map so the buildings look different and you can spend double what you did to gear out your second hero. This game was really fun in the beginning, but now it is COMPLETE GARBAGE. Ruined by developer GREED. FFS, they're so damn lazy they can't even SPELLCHECK before they release content. That's how much they care about the players. Zero. They only care about making money. I only see it being more ESSENTIAL to spend money on this game in the future, so I think its best I just leave now and not look back. I hate it when incompetent companies like Camel ruin games with their greed. I hope everybody starts seeing this for what it really is and leaves before it's too late. Derpster 05:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Edit by xXDeszarasXx: all they have to do is, allow the use of friendly heroes for defence. i understand attack but defence should be increased alltogether. i allways thought the defender should get +2atk and +1def because of the homecourt to all units but i dont think that will happen anytime soon. if this happens it will make the attacker think twice before attacking while he knows defenders have some extras + the fact friends could place an uber hero to make it more like a real defence. -------------------------- it would take a ton more than +2 attack and +1 defense. he used a giant and had 30 more attack and like 500 more HP than me. in troops i massively had him beat, but he managed to get to my hero on the 3rd line and kill him before my spells could do much damage, while both of his hero's spells obliterated, well, everything. i looked for other MMOs, even paying for something like order and chaos (i think 6 bucks one time, covers 3 months of the monthly fee, then 3 bucks every 3 months) would be less expensive than little empire if you want to be able to really play it. sadly my phone (galaxy S II skyrocket) is not able to play the game (even though the normal galaxy S II is almost identical to my phone... my phone just has a bigger screen and faster processor). gonna give warspear online a shot. Seyon33 13:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) -------------------------------- ----